


Anything He Can Do I Can Do Better

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Homesickness, Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing, first time using the L word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: Lance gets homesick during a celebration on an alien planet and to take his mind off it, Keith tells him all about his first boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I just took the planet name from a generic sci fi name generator.
> 
> Lance is really insecure, and both boys think the other literally breathe life into all the stars in the galaxy so ofc they want the other to feel good and and pride themselves on their cool boyfriend. hah
> 
> Also I've been thinking a lot about how much teasing would be their version of flirting. Like, you know that one trope where one person asks who the other likes and the other describes the first person, but they're really dense and getting jealous of theirself's description? ( "how tall is he?" "he's about your height..." ) They'd be like that.

Liberating planets is no big deal to Defenders of the Universe. Of course, each planet they defend from the Galra are immensely grateful and probably a little proud. The rambunctious people of Scasatis throw a huge banquet and dance in their honor, and insist that they stay the night at least. Well, it’s certainly the victory party Lance wanted. He feels horribly that he can’t fully appreciate the festivities; his mind is elsewhere. His mind is on Earth.

 

He ducks out of the side door onto a balcony; overlooking what once was probably a gorgeous lakeside view now littered with out-of-commission Galra ships. The deep indigo watercolor of the night sky spattered with salted stars twists at his gut. This place even looks like home.

 

“-baby?” Lance spins around, clutching his chest. He laughs breathlessly when he sees that unmistakable mullet lingering by the door.

 

“Hey.” He whispers, and it sounds lame even to his own ears. Keith gives a warm reassuring smile and slides over to Lance pressing into his side.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah! Of course-“ an excuse dies on Lance’s lips when he sees that disappointed pout and he exhales all his bravado. “I miss Earth.”

 

Keith wordlessly squeezes Lance into a tight hug. Lance twists his hands into the material of Keith’s suit, as best as he can with the slick material and holds on until his hands stop shaking. He clears his throat and pulls back from the hug with a small smile, and Keith returns it in full.

 

“Can we, um, get out of here? Uh, just for a little bit-“

 

“Yeah, let’s go.” Keith nods. He entwines their fingers and pulls Lance down the steps into the garden below. Without missing a step he pulls a fragile looking yellow flower from the ground and presents it to Lance. Lance looks at Keith like he’s hung the moon and giggles as he plucks the flower from Keith’s hand. He’s glad he can still feel his warmth through the glove material. He cradles the flower to his chest and whispers down at it, “I love it. Thank you.”

 

Keith swings their hands between them, continuing to wander the gardens, passing a clump of purple spiky looking flowers and red bulbous flowers. They come up to a mini stream littered with glassy rocks and sparkling lichens. Lance squeezes Keith’s hand in his as they wander past tall trees with a kind of glowing fruit on it. Lance briefly wonders if they’re even edible. Then Keith drags him to a clearing, a little beyond the garden wall. They plop down in unison, Lance sighing in wonder. These alien planets are so unique, but so familiar all at the same time.

  
Keith breaks the silence first. “What do you miss about Earth?” Lance keeps opening and closing his mouth, losing words right as he finds them.

 

“Where do I even begin?” He laughs. Tears prick at his eyes, but Keith squeezes their intertwined hands and it seems like that’s all Lance needs to feel better. He laughs at that too.

 

“I miss my family, mostly. And all my friends back home and” he snorts “even the Garrison, having normal classes and classmates.” He chances a look at Keith, who turns his head to make eye contact and they smile with sadness written in their eyes. “What about you? You have some boyfriend back home you miss?”

 

Keith groans and shoves Lance off his shoulder. Then he stares at Lance and tries for deadpan when he asks, “Why? You have one back home?”

 

“Hah! No, no. The only other person I’ve dated dumped me wayyy before we left Earth.”

 

“That’s rough, I’m sorry.” Keith squeezes Lance’s hand again. Lance seems to wave him off though.

 

“So how about you, you ever date anyone else?” Lance hopes he doesn’t sound as desperate as he feels. Not that he expects to be Keith’s first anything, but having a frame of reference for his experience would make him less nervous. (He hopes).

 

Then Keith blushes and looks back up at the stars. “I've only dated one person. Ever.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

“Oh yeah?” Lance waggles an eyebrow. He knows he’s being annoying but genuine surprise and a rush of delight tamp down any kind of filter. Besides, Keith’s managed to put up with his antics this far, so he can’t think of Lance as _that_ annoying.

 

“ _Yeah_.” Keith shoots back, in the smuggest and most teasing tone he can manage. Lance is pleasantly surprised yet again. _Okay, that’s how we’re playing this._

 

“Well then, he must be suuuuuuuper cool, huh?” Lance teases back. “What else is he like?”

 

Keith smirks and shrugs, and leans into Lance. “He’s tall, dark, n handsome.” Lance’s throat goes dry, and his face is definitely heating up.

 

“W-well, _I’m_ tall, dark, n handsome!” he shoots back, hoping he sounds as flirty and teasing as Keith does.

 

“He’s _so_ funny. He’s always able to make me laugh.”

 

“I could make you laugh.”

 

“He’s so genuine and beautiful and trustworthy.”

 

Lance tries his darndest to not choke up, but he does start sounding a little breathless as he drops into a whisper to respond.

 

“I could be all that and more.”

 

Keith bites back another smile, keeping up with their little game. “He’s a fantastic pilot. I mean, he is just so damn good at aerial maneuvers.”

 

“Eh, with a little practice I bet I could beat him.” That sounds nonchalant, right? Lance might not totally believe him, but Keith sounds so sure about it that Lance blushes.

 

Keith glances at Lance through the corner of his eye, watching carefully for his reaction when he drops his next response.

 

“He’s an amazing kisser.”

 

“I could kiss you better.” Lance leans into Keith and puts his arm around his shoulders, with a wobbly smirk. Keith lets his dazzling smile free and stops trying to hide his pink cheeks. Their eyes meet. Lance mirrors Keith and smiles with adoration and pride.

 

“He’s he most loving and loyal person I’ve ever met and a better friend than anyone else in the whole galaxy.”

 

“I could be friendly and loyal!”

 

“He makes me feel safe, and loved, and wanted.”

 

Lance almost flinches at how vulnerable and fragile that sounded coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Off reflex he brushes hair from Keith’s face and channels all of his love and reassuring warmth into his response.

 

“I’d never make you feel anything less.”

 

He catches just the start of Keith’s blush flaring up before Keith ducks his head into Lance’s shoulder.

 

“He’s incredibly romantic and smooth and able to set a mood-” He mumbles into the Lance’s armor. “or break the tension.” He sticks his tongue out at Lance.

 

Going the incredibly mature route, Lance pinches Keith’s tongue and sticks his tongue out in retaliation. “Modern day romance, courtesy of yours truly!” Keith smacks his hand away from his face and makes a face that Lance mirrors, before they laugh away the tension and Keith continues on.

 

“He’s so gentle, and kind hearted, and so, _so_ strong.” Lance flexes a little. Okay, that’s not what his boyfriend means by strong but hey, it makes him laugh!

 

“ _I’m strong.”_ He relishes in Keith’s fond hum, and how Keith actually reaches out to feel up his bicep.

 

“He’s also the smartest man I’ve ever met, so clever and quick to pick things up-“ Keith sighs wistfully, pulling his gaze back to Lance’s sparkling blue eyes.

 

“I can be smart.” He mumbles back, shamelessly lost in his boyfriend’s gentle expression.

 

“He’s the most amazing person in the whole universe, better than _you.”_ Keith says with a cheeky smile.

 

Lance barks out a laugh and shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe how vain you are, falling in love with yourself. Save some for me too.”

 

Keith instantly turns bright red and laughs while he scoots a little closer. He smacks Lance’s shoulder for good measure. Lance squints and leans in so that their noses touch.

 

“You still haven’t told me what he’s got that I don’t.” Lance’s smug grin stretches into a full on smirk. “You might as well just date _me_.” He finishes in teasing theatrical flourish, punctuated with a triumphant laugh.

 

Keith chews on his bottom lip before he nervously meets Lance’s eyes.

 

He shrugs and with a shaky whisper, “I love him.”

 

Impossible to prevent, Lance gasps softly. Lance looks into Keith’s eyes and utterly melts. He pulls Keith into his arms and hugs him tight like it could stop time and space..

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Lance croons between kisses all over Keith’s face. Keith, on the other hand, laughs in relief and pure joy. It takes Lance a minute to realize he’s kissing a wet face and he pulls back, quickly but gently.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong? Are you crying?”

 

Keith wipes his tears and shakes his head. “I’m just really happy. I’m so fucking lucky.”

 

Lance replaces Keith’s hands with his own, and gently rubs Keith’s tears away with his thumbs. He pulls Keith in for a short kiss and mumbles, “Yeah, me too.” Against his lips.

 

Kissing proves to be difficult when they can’t stop laughing and smiling. Lance gives up trying and just ducks his head into Keith’s shoulder and snuggles up to him more.

 

Lance doesn’t mind missing the party.


End file.
